Dragonball Quest Omake
by RevivedSin
Summary: Filling in the gaps for the story Dragonball Quest by Mr. Saz. Humurous sidestories about the story's characters. First fic here. Updated with Halloween Special! Happy Halloween all!
1. Sword Problem

Dragonball Quest Omake

Well if any of you read the story Dragonball Quest by Mr. Saz. You will understand most of this content. If not, please read it, it's very good. Well maybe in my opinion… Bleh. This is my first fic. EVRYTHING IN THESE STORIES DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Except Todomeda Kevito, I created him and the ideas as well. So this little thingy is about the little gaps that need filling. They are fun though. So on with it. First one.

Why the heck Kervito did not have his sword since the Spawnot saga.

Two months after the events of the Senzu saga:

Kevito's home, a house filled with electronic devices, manga, anime DVDs, cooking material, weapons, and a bed. That's pretty much it. Kevito was currently reading the newspaper to see if anything weird or dangerous had run amok. Ryditz had left his younger brother, Sazot, under Kevito's care since Ryditz was shopping for groceries.

"Mr. Tomato," Sazot said in the usual annoying tone he usually did, "Can I ask you a question."

"If you ever stop calling me Mr. _Tomato_ and start by calling me Mr. _Kevito_, yeah." Kevito replied in an annoyed tone since he always hated it when Sazot got his last name always wrong.

"Ok, I'll promise." Muttered Sazot as he knew he would keep forgetting how to correctly pronounce Kevito's surname correctly.

"Good, now hat's your question?"

"Can I borrow your sword?"

"Sure, whatever."

About 2 hours later

"Sazot… I think I'll need my sword back!" Kevito told Sazot as the boy came skipping into the room feeling as nobody was there.

"Oh… um.. Whoops." Was all Sazot could say as a big sweatdrop appeared over his head.

Kevito raised his eyebrow and looked at Sazot demandingly, "What do you mean by _whoops_ Sazot?"

"Nothing… I'll just run away and hide now… Yeah that's the ticket… hehehe" Sazot replied. As the young saiyan started to run away, Kevito grasped Sazot on the head.

"Eep!" Sazot yelped as he struggled in vain to come free of Kevito's grasp.

"SAZOT!" Kevito roared, "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU PUT MY SWORD!"

"I..I d-do-n't kn-n-now…" Sazot whimpered as he kept struggling.

"Fine then…" Kevito sighed as he let Sazot down. And as the young saiyan ran away, he yelled.

"It's still in your house though!"

Kevito looked around him and sighed. "This is going to be very arduous." So he started searching. As you might well know from reading the Dragonball Quest story. His search was probably interrupted by all the time he had to save the world and save the universe. Until like 3 sagas later he finally found it by a bizarre coincidence.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY FRICKIN' SWORD!" Kevito yelled in anguish as he finished his search of the house for the umpteenth time with no luck of finding his beloved sharp piece of metal.

"Uh Mr. Kevito," called a voice from the living room, "I think I found it."

"Gah… Finally." Kevito sighed as he went to the living room to find Sazot on the couch holding his sword.

"Where did you end up putting it?" Kevito asked.

"Behind the couch." Sazot replied.

"What the… Why was it there in the first place?" Kevito questioned Sazot.

"I was um… using it to change channels…"

"You what?" Kevito asked with the most shocked expression on his face.

"You see, I couldn't find the friggin' remote so I used your sword to touch the channel changing button. Hehehe, pretty neat huh?"

"You're telling me that you just dropped the sword behind the sofa because you were using it to hit the channel change button on the monitor continuously?"

"Yup…"

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?"

"RUN AWAY!" Sazot yelled as he ran out of the building.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

End.

Hope you enjoyed it. More Omake next time.


	2. Training: Ryditz & Sazot

All right now ladies and gentlemen, thieves and brigands, poor and wealthy, boys and girls. Here's another Omake for the highly unknown story of Dragonball Quest!

All: (sarcastically) YAY!

As you all know I do not own _ANYTHING_ in these little stories except Todomeda Kevito since I created him. So I will now be making a little chain of stories about the Dragon Heroes' training for the Galactic Games tournament which is the next saga coming up and going to be the longest by far. So on with it!

Training: Ryditz & Sazot

On the lush green plains somewhere on the African Serengeti, two young saiyans were standing in the open field surrounded by tall grass and animals. The older one, Ima Ryditz, stood towering over his little brother, Ima Sazot, as he began to explain what they were training for.

"Now Sazot," Ryditz said as he stood proudly over the younger saiyan, "I'm going to train you on how to become a Super Saiyan."

Sazot's eyes bugged out as he heard this astonishing fact and yelped in glee. But before he could say anything, Ryditz spoke.

"This will be pretty hard little fella so you think you're up to it?"

"Of course Ryditz! I'm ready for anything!" the little saiyan replied in total optimism while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alrighty then, first we'll start by doing some sparring."

"Why?"

"In order to get strong enough to reach Super Saiyan, you need to firs fight more battles."

"Okeedokee Ryditz!" The young saiyan replied as he rushed at his older brother and started unleashing a furious punch-kick combo against him. The older saiyan anticipated this and blocked or sidestepped every hit and knocked the boy wonder back with Ki charged punch. After many minutes of flying the young saiyan got back to the plain and readied his Moonblast technique while Ryditz charged up a Silver Ray Blast.

"MOON BLAST!" Sazot yelled as he fired a mass of black colored energy at his older brother.

"SIlVER RAY BLAST!" Ryditz roared in retaliation as he shot 5 silver beams out of his fingers which tore through the younger saiyans attack and hit the young one at the same time knocking him back unconscious.

"I guess that's it for today." Ryditz said as he scratched his head and then crouched down to lift his younger brother off the ground and return to their house for the night.

To be continued…

Well the training for them anyways. See you all later!


	3. Training: Kevito & Aura Year 1

Okay, I've decided not to continue writing about the training for Ryditz & Sazot since Mr. Saz will do that that later on. Right now, I shall bring you into the story of Kevito and Aura. Since it's three years till the Galactic Games Tournament, (well in the story's time anyway) I shall make three chapters dedicated to the years of training for Kevito and Aura. So now on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in these little stories, except Todomeda Kevito.

Year 1: Kevito & Aura

The picturesque hills of Japan made beautiful scenery as two people stared at them. These were Todomeda Kevito, the tactical command of the Dragon Heroes, and Aura, a bio-android girl creation of Dr. Gyuuman and Kevito's girlfriend. (Yes they've made it official)

"Yeah this should do it." Kevito said as he surveyed the area before him. "Alright, this is where we're going to train for the next three years."

"It's so beautiful..." Aura remarked as they descended the cliff and landed on the soft grass.

"Yeah, but since the Galactic Games tournament doesn't allow the use of weapons, we're probably going to train our body and energy attacks. However, in the event that I face Spawnot for some reason, I will have to work on something that I've prepared for if Spawnot really wasn't dead."

"Huh? And what would that be?" Aura asked as Kevito continued walking down the hill.

"My Wyvern Nails Technique." Kevito replied as he stopped at a clearing.

"Wyvern Nails? Why would you need…"

"When I saw Spawnot battle Ryditz, or any of us for that matter, I noticed that he had claws like any Demon race being. So I decided that if really wasn't dead, I could prepare myself for a battle with him by matching claw with claw." Kevito stated cracking his knuckles. "So watch and learn." Kevito then concentrated his chi into his five fingertips where little grey energy claws came out. "HIYAH!" Kevito shouted as he jumped into the air and slashed a couple of trees with his Wyvern Claws. A few seconds later, the trees crashed down as if they were cut by axes.

"Wow, you're amazing Kevito." Aura exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Nah, I'm not that great." Kevito replied scratching the back of his head and was blushing a little bit. "Well anyway I'm off to a good start, wanna join me?"

"Sure," Aura yelped happily as she rushed to his side.

"Now the key part of this is where to focus your chi. Usually we just channel it out of our hands, but with my Wyvern Nails technique one must focus his/her chi into their fingertips and release but keep it attached to your fingers. Like this." Kevito then quickly retracted his current Wyvern Claws and showed Aura how to actually make them. She struggled a bit at first but then eventually got it.

"Hey, I got it!" Aura said as she swung her hands it the air a few times. Then cut down a tree trying her new technique.

"Good job, Aura! Now that that's down let's spar each other with them."

"Ok Kevito coming your way!" Aura said as she charged at Kevito with her Wyvern Nails.

"Don't hold back!" Kevito yelled as he sidestepped Aura's swipe.

"I won't!" Aura shouted as they began sparring with their Wyvern Nails. Aura clawed upward while Kevito jumped back to dodge and swiped sideways at the oncoming charge headed his way. Aura then jumped up out of the way and rolled in the air towards Kevito like a spinning shuriken. Kevito quickly jumped out of the way as soon as Aura impacted the ground leaving a crater where Kevito was standing. They fought on and on until both were exhausted so they ate some food, got some rest, and slept till the next day.

XXX

The two continued this sparring routine for 3 months when they finally perfected it and then moved on to something else.

"I think we've pretty much mastered the Wyvern Nails, so now I guess we'll work on something I've heard about while Sazot was away trying to find the Senzu beans." Kevito said as he looked towards the rising sun.

"What now?" Aura questioned looking extremely tired for getting up so early, but since she didn't really need to eat or sleep, Kevito knew she was just faking.

"It's a technique that compresses the air around you into a baseball sized orb. Once in that form, you can manipulate the air to do whatever you want it do within its ability and one's imagination." Kevito replied taking a deep breath of air afterwards.

"So do you know how to do it?"

"I guess I have the basic idea down. It's kind of like charging a blast of chi by drawing chi from the air around you. So if I can gather the air instead of the chi around me and compress it into and orb, it might just be out lucky day." Kevito then closed his eyes and moved his arms in a circular motion and cupped his hands and nothing happened.

They waited a few minutes until Aura asked, "Did you get it?"

"No," sighed Kevito as he made another attempt but still with no luck.

They both tried the technique for a month until they go t a radical idea on how to gather the air.

"I've just up a radical idea," Aura exclaimed, "Maybe we should use our chi to gather the air."

"Gah! Of course I should have thought of that before!" Kevito groaned as he then continued what he had been doing for almost a month except he concentrated a slim bit of chi into his hands to gather the air and when he cupped his hands to compress the air, a orb of air a appeared.

"Success!" They both cried in unison as they practiced the technique for a week until they started coming up for ideas on what to do with the orb.

"If it's there's so much air compressed into an orb, it could probably create a crater if it hit something and all of the air was released in different directions." Kevito said as he got up from the rock he was sitting on and formed what they called the "Wind Ball" into the palm of his hand. "Here goes." Kevito mumbled as he slammed the orb into the ground and surprisingly enough created a crater with the air spreading in different directions then going up to form a tiny shockwave. They tried this with success and even sparred with their new technique which they called the "Burst orb." Then they developed more techniques like the "Slicer orb" which when you flattened the Wind Ball on the ground instead of slamming it, it would release three shockwaves, each in a straight line, cutting up anything in their way. Then using the downward force of the Burst Orb technique they developed the Gravity Well technique where one would throw a Wind ball up into the air and make it release its air like the Burst orb creating a Gravity Disturbance and dragging anything within the downward forces. So they practiced using these techniques for their training for the rest of the first year and would start anew with new techniques the year after.

To be continued…

Yeah, Yeah it's pretty long. It _is_ telling what happens during a whole year though. So see you soon! More Omake next ime!


	4. Tarining: Kevito & Aura Year 2

Gah, what a pain. Anywho time for more Dragonball Quest Omake! This chapter will be year 2 of Kevito's and Aura's training. I probably won't go into detail as much in this chapter because DETAIL IS VERY TIRING! Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Todomeda Kevito.

Training: Kevito & Aura Year 2

It was a fine day on Osaka Island. The sun was shining down with joy. The clouds floated across the sky happily. And two teenagers were admiring the view. Then they started fighting.

"BURNING PHOENIX!" Kevito roared as he shot a huge flame in the form of a magnificent bird at his sparring partner.

"SHINING CRANE!" Aura yelled as she retaliated by firing a crane consisting of sparkles at Kevito's Burning Phoenix. The two birds crashed into each other and formed a huge explosion knocking the two combatants back.

"You're getting better!" Kevito yelled at Aura who was trying to maintain her balance due to the aftereffects of the explosion. Then he charged a dark mass of energy above his arm and shot it out in the form of a raven. "Now try this! DARK RAVEN!" Kevito cried as the Raven of black energy Soared towards Aura.

"Awwww, no fair that's cheating." Aura pouted as she quickly moved out of the bird's way before it crashed into her. "I wasn't even ready yet."

"Most opponents won't really care if you're ready or not when they're trying to knock you down." The young man lectured. They had been sparring each other and creating new moves along the way for 3 months now. But as they argued, a big icicle came falling out of the sky. The two instantly dodged it and looked up to see that more huge icicles were raining down from the sky.

"HOLY CRAP!" They both swore as they started to evade the raining icicles which were happily donated by Diablowong, another member of the Dragon Heroes.

As the saiyan warrior landed, Kevito and Aura had just evaded the last of the icicles and were panting for breath. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DIABLOWONG?" Kevito yelled at the saiyan warrior and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"One must be prepared for anything." Diablowong replied coldly. Ever since the saiyan lost to Ryditz, he had been training to lose all emotion. However, it doesn't seem to be working all that well, since his emotions had let slip at critical times. Then again, that shows that he hasn't lost his humanity or saiyanity or whatever they called it on planet Vegeta.

"Sure, but what about you saying that training with a partner would only slow someone down." Kevito sarcastically remarked glaring at Diablo with huge animosity.

"That only applies to fighters with a vast gap in their abilities." Diablo pointed out. "Besides, I just stopped by for a visit to see how you two were doing."

Kevito smirked, "Well, well, well, do you want to find out?"

"Glad to."

"You going 50?"

"Just to give you a handicap."

"All right. Here I come!" Kevito rushed at Diablo and let out a forward punch which Diablo easily sidestepped, but then was kicked in the face by Aura.

"You did say two against one did you not?" Aura said before Diablo had any chance to speak.

"Hmph. Guess I did." Diablo replied as he twisted in the air and landed back on solid ground then blocked Kevito's high kick aimed at the back of Diablo's skull. He was immediately continuously punched in the gut by Aura, and then he was knocked in the head by Kevito. Diablo rolled forward on the ground to get back up only to be struck by two Cherry Blossom blasts in the side.

"Humph. 100 it is then." Diablo muttered as he turned Super Saiyan, but since he took all that time transforming, Diablo was promptly smashed through three mountain sides by four Burst Orb attacks happily donated by Kevito and Aura.

As the smoke began clearing, Kevito and Aura flew over to see if they overdid it but smiled as a golden light burst up revealing Diablowong.

"I must say, that was pretty ruthless." Diablowong said as he brushed some rocks off himself.

"You pretty much asked for it." Kevito said as he sighed and got into a fighting position, but Diablo noticed something weird about this position.

_Is that Jyuuken? _(Gentle Fist Style) Diablo thought as he then noticed that Aura had taken the same stance. _Then it's for sure. God I'm so fucked right now._ Diablo groaned inwardly as they started to rush towards him. The duo continuously hti Diablo in many areas with just their open palms and then they delivered a kick to his stomach at the same time sending Diablo careening into a mountain.

"Nice, where'd you learn it?" Diablowong asked as he got up after 10 seconds.

"Somewhere on Kanto." Kevito replied trying to help Diablo regain control of his chi since his control of it was knocked out by Kevito's & Aura's attacks.

"Hmmm… maybe I'll go there and pick it up."

"Well see ya."

"Bye" and the lone saiyan warrior flew off into the distance. Thus, Kevito and Aura continued their training.

Maybe I did go into detail. Oh well… Final chapter for this is the next one. Then maybe you'll see the Galactic Games. Godammit School's starting soon. Sheesh.

More Omake next time!

RevivedSin


	5. Training: Kevito & Aura Year 3

Hmmm… School's starting in a week eh? OMG WTF? It's not fair… TT Oh well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. So anyways, on with the story. If you can call it one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Todomeda Kevito

Training: Kevito & Aura Year 3

It was a nice day. The birds were singing, the clouds were floating, the sun was shining, and huge meteors were falling towards Japan. Two young warriors stared the doom down and they probably would've scared the meteors away, but meteors don't have emotions.

Ima Sazot: THEY DO TOO!

Author: Stop denying it, nonliving things don't have feelings.

Sazot: YES HUH!

Author: RYDITZ!

Ryditz: Yeah?

Author: Your brother's bothering me.

Ryditz: Sazot…

Sazot: BUT HE SAID METEORS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!

Mr. Saz: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SAZOT!

Sazot: OH NOES! IT'S MY CREATOR!

Ryditz: Actually he's my creator.

Sazot: AH! RUN AWAY!

Okay that was odd. So anyway, Kevito & Aura were staring down the face of death, when suddenly…

SLICE!

The meteors got sliced into little pieces of rock candy and rained down upon the earth.

"WHOO HOO! ROCK CANDY FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Sazot yelped trying to gather all the rock candy he could possibly carry in Ryditz's bag of everlasting food.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BAG!" Ryditz yelled as he tried to wrestle the bag from his younger brother.

"WAAAHH! NO FAIR!" Sazot cried as the bag was evilly snatched away by his older brother.

Kevito: You think we're sidetracking a bit?

Author: My story oh worthless creation.

Kevito: But… this is about me and _Aura-chan._

Aura: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

(Aura chases Kevito around with a Big Hammer)

Kevito: WAH! AURA YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Well anyways, after the two finally got back on set, they were each holding a sword made out of energy.

"I'll call it the Lightsaber technique!" Kevito exclaimed as looked proudly at the result of training he had works months on.

Obi-wan Kenobi: Dude, what the heck…

Author: AGH! JEDI!

Obi-wan: YOU HAVE TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE BY COPYRIGHTING!

Author: NO! DON'T SMITE ME! I ALREADY SAID I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEAS AND KEVITO!

Obi-wan: Fine… Humph…

(walks off)

"WOW! THAT'S SUCH A COOL NAME KEVITO!" Aura exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together and was bouncing up and down in the sky.

"Yeah well let's get to training!"

"Huzzah!"

So the two worked on techniques for a couple of months so they finally decided to show them off in battle.

"VORPAL WHIP!" Kevito shouted as he shot out a thin beam of energy from his finger.

Aura easily dodged it and said, "Is that the best you can… !" The beam swung to the side to hit Aura, who flew over it just in time.

"I could cut someone with that you know. Now here's my VORPAL DANCE!" Kevito yelled as he made vorpal whips from each of his fingertips and aimed them at Aura, who dodged each one of them since it was just practice anyways.

Kevito then retracted his whips and made a cross sign with his fingers, (like Naruto doing Kage Bushin no Jutsu) and yelled, "KAGE BUSHIN!" Suddenly clone of Kevito surrounded Aura and did the Vorpal Dance technique so they all yelled, "SUPREME VORPAL DANCE!" just for the heck of it.

Now Aura, being the smart android that she is, beat the living crap out of each of the Shadow clones since they were only 1/10th of the original Kevito's power. Then she rushed at the regular Kevito who just smile and did a curving kick packed full of chi to send her crashing through a mountain all the while yelling, "PSION CRASH!" to name his technique for a purple aura came out of his leg while executing the kick.

Kevito then deftly explained to Aura that he also had a Psion Hammer that involved a Front-flip Kick with the same amount of energy or a Headhammer with the same amount of energy. He also said that his Psion Crash was any curving movement physical attack backed by the amount of chi he hit Aura with. When Aura did not understand any of this, Kevito simply shot an Attack Burst Stream, which is Kevito's version of the Kamehameha, out of the open palm of his hand right through the wall. Aura still didn't understand the extreme randomness that occurred but thought it was okay because Kevito was laughing like a lunatic the whole time.

The End.

Psh, ending sucks doesn't it. Well Mr. Saz, hope you can use this for your next saga. Toodles till then.

RevivedSin.


	6. Iron Chef! Round 1

Hello all and welcome to another bit of Dragonball Quest Omake!

(crickets chirp in the background)

Hmmm… it must be because nobody really cares about this… oh well.

Today's event will take place probably within the year before the Galactic Games saga. It's IRON CHEF! DRAGONBALL QUEST STYLE!

Goku: FOOD!

AWAY! YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY AND NEVER SHALL BE!

Goku: But the food…

AFTER IT'S FINISHED!

Goku: (grumble) All right… all right…

Now on with the show!

Dragonball Quest Omake Presents:

IRON CHEF! ROUND 1

It was a mildly cloudy day. A spaceship was rushing towards Europe from Japan. It's real destination, Paris, the city of lights. Once the spaceship landed 12 people came out of the spaceship. Once off, a chef-looking guy popped out of nowhere.

Author: Ah screw the bloody description; I'll move it to script form.

Wonder Chef: Greetings all! I'm your host and judge, the mysterious gourmet, The Wonder Chef!

Audience: Huzzah!

Wonder Chef: I've come all the way from the Dimension of Symphonia to host this wonderful Iron Chef event!

Audience: Hurray!

Wonder Chef: Today my two other judges will be Fai D. Flowright from the dimension of the Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle Series, and Wei Diablowong from this dimension!

Fai: Hi Kuro-myu are you watching:D

Diablowong: …

Wonder Chef: And let's welcome our contestants! The Dragon Heroes and the Doom Riders!

Audience: YAY!

Spawnot: Excuse me, but what team is _he_ on. (points to Turok)

Wonder Chef: Why on yours of course!

(Spawnot gawks at the Wonder Chef as if he had grown another head)

Wonder Chef: Now everyone will be cooking in pairs which are already pre-picked by the sponsor of today's fabulous event, RevivedSin!

Author: You're all too kind. (bows)

Kevito: What the heck are you doing here?

Author: Sponsoring.

Kevito: I see.

Wonder Chef: Now contestants here are your partners! Ryditz and Sazot, Kevito and Aura, Mei Haku and Drill, Spawnot and Turok (doesn't that rhyme?), and finally Necro and Blizzard.

Ima Bros.: Whee!

Kevito/Aura: (blush) …

Mei Haku: All right then.

Drill: It's settled.

Spawnot: _Damn it all…_

Turok: _Fuck, he's probably going to kill me before we do anything._

Blizzard/Necro: Woohoo!

Wonder Chef: Alright! Now before the contest begins tell us why you came here.

Ryditz: I came here because I heard there was food.

Sazot: Ditto

Kevito: I came here because I love to cook! Did you know that I cook all the meals for the team when we're not eating out?

Aura: Kevito-myu came so I thought that I should come along too.

Spawnot: I came because I heard Ryditz was coming so this gives me a chance to make a fool out of him.

Turok: I heard there was food. I also came because I heard Sazot was coming so this gives me a chance to make a fool out of him.

Necro/Blizzard: We just followed our boss here.

Wonder Chef: Okiedokie! Introductions aside we will now commence the event! Everyone follow me to the judges' room!

(all follow him to the judges room, except the audience)

Wonder Chef: All right, here's how it works. One team will be chosen to face off against another team in a cooking match. Each team has a week to prepare their dish out of the list of recipes we've selected and a week to shop for the ingredients. There will be always one team that moves on to the next round regardless since we have an odd number of teams. So let's get this party started!

First Round

Ima Bros. vs. Spawnot & Turok

Kevito & Aura vs. Necro & Blizzard

Mei Haku & Drill Bye

Ryditz: This'll be fun…

Spawnot: _Ah crap…I forgot that I can't cook at all…_

Turok: _Dammit! I don't know how to cook!_

Sazot: _La la la la la… Oh Hi Mr. Butterfly wanna play with me?_

Kevito/Aura: …

Necro/Blizzard: …

Mei Haku: Ah man…

Drill: Dang…

Wonder Chef: Now! Choose your Dishes!

Ryditz: Beef stew sound good to you kiddo?

Sazot: Righto old chap! (salutes)

Kevito: Hmm… So many dishes so little time…

Aura: Narrow it down…

Kevito: Curry or Fried Rice.

Aura: Your Fried Rice is definitely way better than your curry.

Kevito: Fried Rice it is then…

Spawnot: Crap… Can you decide on a Recipe?

Turok: Fruit Cocktail?

Spawnot: Looks easy enough.

Necro: Hmm…

Blizzard: Hmm…

Necro: I wanna make Curry.

Blizzard: I wanna make Potato Salad.

Necro: How 'bout we mix the recipes a bit.

Blizzard: Sure, we'll disguise it as Curry.

Wonder Chef: The results are in! It'll be a battle of Beef Stew vs. Fruit Cocktail and Fried Rice vs. Curry.

Aura: (whisper) That's a weird coincidence.

Kevito: (whisper) In this world there is no such thing as coincidence, there is only **hitsuzen.**

Aura: (whisper) Ah… right…

Wonder Chef: Contestants get cooking! You each have 5000 euro to spend on ingredients, cookingware, and other things, so off with you.

Kevito: Ok here's the list of ingredients we need.

1 bag of white rice

2 dozen eggs

1 bottle of cooking liquor

3 whole chickens

10 Carrots

5 Onions

1 bottle pepper

Aura: It's going to be delicious!

Kevito: Sure is.

Sazot: Hmm… what do we need Ryditz?

Ryditz: Well let's see.

5 lbs. Beef

20 Tomatoes

1 bottle Purple Satay

10 carrots

5 potatoes

5 Celery Stalks

2 bottle Soy Sauce

2 liters water

1 bag sugar

Cookingware

Sazot: That's a long list. But where are we going to cook?

Ryditz: We'll use the show's kitchen.

Spawnot: Lots of Fruit right?

Turok: And sugar too.

Spawnot: Heheheh We'll probably knock the judges' tastebuds off with this and humiliate the Ima Bros.

Turok: Hope so.

Necro: Ok, here's the list

2 boxes of Curry Powder

1 bag of Rice

15 Onions

5 Carrots

2 Pineapples

8 Potatoes

6 Green Bell Peppers

Blizzard: Not bad.

After a long week of shopping, the contestants finally got their ingredients and moved onto the second week in which they will prepare their dishes.

Kevito & Aura's Portable Kitchen House

Kevito: HIYAH!

(Shreds a chicken with a cooking knife, quickly and efficiently so that it lands on a plate)

Aura: Last one…

Kevito: Good, how are the Carrots and Onions coming?

Aura: Nearly done. I've got two carrots and an Onion left.

Kevito: You can work on that last Onion, I'll get the carrots

Aura: Okay!

(Kevito stands before a cutting board in which two carrots lie on. He tosses them up in the air and punches each one with both hands, the carrots turn into many little tiny perfect square pieces and he catches them on a plate already filled with diced carrots)

Kevito: Done! How about you?

Aura: Just finished.

Kevito: I've cooked the rice 'till its golden brown. Let's add the toppings in and stir in the eggs and cooking liquor.

Aura: Yes sir! (salutes)

Ryditz: Finished?

Sazot: Yep, I just finished mixing the sauce.

Ryditz: Good, now let's chop the celery and get cooking.

Sazot: Okay!

(Both swiftly and deftly cut the celery and throw it in a pot full of boiling sauce)

Spawnot: We're done!

Turok: Let's over it with seran wrap and put it in the fridge for tomorrow.

Spawnot: Roger!

Blizzard: Done cutting the carrots and potatoes.

Necro: Done cutting the pineapple and onions.

Blizzard: Let's put all this with the rice and stir-fry it until the rice is golden brown.

Necro: Then we put it in the curry sauce and heat it.

Blizzard: Yoshi!

THE DAY OF THE FIRST MATCHES!

Wonder Chef: All right, looks like we've got some wonderful food here so let's take a bite at it! First up! Beef Stew, specially made by the Ima Bros.

Ryditz: We love food, so we'll share our tastes with you.

Sazot: Yup yup!

Wonder Chef: Judges! Time to Taste!

(Bowl of Beef Stew is given to each one of the judges; they have the choice to eat it with rice, or without rice. Their utensils are a fork and a spoon.)

Fai: With rice. Let's see here. (Pours all the Beef Stew on the rice and takes a spoonful. He eats the spoonful and ponders for a bit. His face brightens up.)

Fai: I give this 9.78 out of 10!

DING DING!

Diablowong: … Hmph. (Also eats it with rice and ponders for a bit.)

Diablowong: Pretty saucy, the tomatoes definitely bring out the flavor, and I guess the Purple Satay helps. 9.99/10

DING DING!

Wonder Chef: I will enjoy it by itself. (takes a spoonful, chews, ponders, and face brightens.)

Wonder Chef: I absolutely agree with Diablowong, the tomatoes do bring out its flavor, and the Purple Satay makes it taste **SOOOOO** GOOD! 10/10

DING DING!

Ima Bros Overall Score: 29.77/30

Ryditz: Not bad.

Sazot: YAY!

Wonder Chef: Now for the Beef Stew's contender! Fruit Cocktail!

Spawnot: …It's going to taste better than that petty Beef Stew.

(An assortment of fruits in a wine glass is given to the judges)

Fai: Hmm… I'll have an apple slice. (takes a bite, chews, and ponders thoughtfully)

Fai: It's a bit sweet, I think you guys added too much sugar, try again! 5.4/10 :P

Diablowong: I'll take a strawberry. (takes a bite, chews, and ponders thoughtfully)

Diablo: …

(Spawnot and Turok are praying desperately in the background)

Diablo: 2.1/10

Wonder Chef: Wow! What low scores! Hmm… I'll take a Cantaloupe slice (why is that even in the Fruit Cocktail? I don't know. Wonder Chef takes a bite, chews, and ponders thoughtfully, Facefault)

Wonder Chef: Eww… yuck why is it sour? Cantaloupe isn't supposed to be sour! 0.1/10!

Spawnot & Turok: Overall Score: 7.9/30

Spawnot: I must have squeezed the lemons too much.

Turok: I guess I added too much sugsr…

Spawnot/Turok: THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! (Both point menacingly at each other)

Wonder Chef: Alrighty then! Moving on! First up, Fried Rice!

Kevito: It has been my pleasure making this, enjoy monsieurs.

(A plate of Fried rice is given to each judge)

Fai: Oh my! It looks delicious!

Kevito: It better.

Fai: Hmmm… (takes a spoonful and eats it)

Fai: WOW! I give this 10/10! Absolutely heats up my tastebuds! (Continues eating)

DING DING!

Diablowong: Interesting… (takes a spoonful and eats it.)

Diablo: Wow… 10/10

DING DING!

Wonder Chef: Hmm… (takes a spoonful and eats it)

Wonder Chef: WAHOO! THIS IS AMAZING! (Continues eating) THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE BEST FRIED RICE I'VE EVER TASTED! 10/10!

DING DING DING!

Kevito & Aura Overall Score: 30/30 PERFECT!

Kevito: We're unstoppable!

Aura: WAHOO!

Wonder Chef: Let's see if the Curry can top that!

Necro: Hope you enjoy! XD

Fai: Looks good. (takes a bite)

Fai: AHHHHH! (Runs around arms flailing and breathing fire) WATER! WATER! WATER!

Diablowong: … (Puts Ice in Fai's mouth)

Fai: Smanck yous Deeablowwrong (Thank you Diablowong)

Diablowong: Don't mention it. (Takes a bite)

Wonder Chef: HEY! WE HAVEN'T HEARD FAI'S…

Diablowong: OH DEAR KAMI! FRIKKKKKKKKKKK! I NEEED WATER! (freezes the Inside of his mouth which melts instantly and turn into water)

Wonder Chef: …vote yet… (stares nervously at the Curry)

Necro(whisper): You think we added too much spice?

Blizzard(whisper): I guess so.

(Collete from ToS appears out of nowhere and walks over to them)

Collete(whisper): I like whispering too.

Necro/Blizzard: wtf?

Wonder Chef: Ooook… (readies gallon bottle of Ice cold water) Here goes nothing. (takes a bite)

2 minutes later

Wonder Chef: AUGH! (Chugs down Gallon of Water) huff huff 1.2/10

Fai: 2.34/10

Diablo: 10/10

W.C.: WHAT?

Diablo: LOL JK JK. 0.1/10

Kevito: That was so OOC.

Author: I know.

Mr. Saz: AUGH! STOP MESSING UP THEIR PERSONALITIES!

Collete: (yeah she's still there) I LIKE YELLING TOO!

Author/Kevito/Mr. Saz: WTF?

Necro/Blizzard Overall Score: 3.64/10

Wonder Chef: Here huff are huff the huff results. (faint)

Collete: OMG! Someone call a medic!

Author: Don't worry he's not dead.

Results:

Ima Bros. PASS!

Spawnot/Turok FAIL!

Kevito/Aura PASS!

Necro/Blizzard FAIL!

Wonder Chef: Okay… I'm cool, I'm cool.

Author: Well that's it for today! See you on the next episode of IRON CHEF! DRAGONBALL QUEST STYLE!

R&R, flame me for OOCness or improper usage of anything.


	7. Halloween Special!

_Ah geez, I haven't updated in like what? 3 months? Oh well here's a little Halloween treat for anyone who reads this. Get lots of cavities tonight people:P_

Disclaimer: I don not own anything but Kevito, clean and simple.

Dragonball Quest Omake presents:

Halloween with the DBQ crew!

Kevito as Greed.

Sazot as Naruto.

Ryditz as Amidamaru.

Aura as Sephiiroth

Diablowong as Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

Spawnot as Hellboy.

Blizzard as Mewtwo.

Necro as Rugar 70.

On with the show!

(California, USA, Earth)

Sazot: So, this holiday makes you go door-to-door and get lots of candy right. And besides that, we get to dress up!

(Zoom out so the whole group is pictured with their uniforms)

Kevito: Hey Aura-chan, I've always noticed Sephiiroth was such a feminine-like being.

Aura: (sweatdrop) Maybe that's because he has extremely long white hair.

Ryditz: Man! This feels awesome! Even though these swords are totally made of cheap metal they're really cool!

Sazot: Ninjas are awesome!

Diablowong: Yes, now I can execute my three sword style to the max. I feel awesome!

Aura: It's nice of you to spend time making the costumes by hand.

Kevito: It's nothing really. I just have a lot of free time.

Spawnot: BOO!

Sazot/Ryditz: AGH!

Spawnot: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Your costumes are inferior to ours!

(Spawnot's Hellboy suit is technically him wearing a ragged jacket and a red spray-painted Styrofoam tube. Necro just put a green shirt and brown pants on, and Blizzard, well he somehow rearranged where his spots went.)

Blizzard: Mph.

(Or maybe he sewed a whole Mewtwo suit by himself)

Spawnot: I challenge thee to a candy gathering contest!

Ryditz: You're on!

(The two rush off to get as much candy as they can, Sazot joins them)

Kevito: You just can't beat the fun of it, can you?

Aura: Nope.

(The whole gang goes door-to-door gathering a lot of candy)

Ryditz: Kevito.

Kevito: Huh?

Ryditz: I'm going to need more pillow sacks. (Ryditz holds his up, which is overflowing)

Kevito: Sure…

Spawnot: Give me your pillow sacks fools! I need to win this!

Necro: But boss-

Blizzard: -we-

Necro/Blizzard: -want candy too.

Spawnot: Well too bad! (snatches pillow sacks from them, candy and all)

In the end, Ryditz gained the most candy but gave most of it to Sazot who gained heavy cavities that lasted for a month before Kevito decided to insert fillings and told Sazot to brush his teeth with an electric toothbrush every morning and night. Another problem that occurred, was that Sazot had an extremely long-lasting sugar-high, so he was locked in a cage for a 3 months before Ryditz had some sympathy to let him out.

Happy Halloween Folks!

RevivedSin


	8. Iron Chef! Round 2

_Ah, hoorah time for Iron Chef again. Might be a bit shorter than last time. Well enjoy anyway._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Todomeda Kevito.

Iron Chef Round 2

Wonder Chef: Welcome back! After a _long _delay, we came back! So let's get cooking!

(The audience roars as Ima Ryditz and Ima Sazot step onto the stage along with Mei Haku and Drill)

Wonder Chef: As always! Our taste testers will be Fai D. Flowright, Wei Diablowong, and me! The mysterious gourmet, The Wonder Chef!

(Audience cheers, Fai smiles, and Diablowong remains as emotionless as possible)

Wonder Chef: Now this round will be different from the last one in that we're cooking right now!

Ryditz: Wha-!

Sazot: Uh-oh.

Haku: Gulp.

Drill: Dang.

Wonder Chef: And your dishes have already been chosen for you!

(All contestants groan)

Wonder Chef: You will both be cooking Paella! To the max! We have all the necessary ingredients and machinery already prepared now get cooking! You have 30 minutes to prepare your dish to utter perfection starting…(contestants put on chef hats and aprons)…right…(contestants gather ingredients hurriedly)… NOW! (hits stopwatch)

Ryditz: Got the stuff?

Sazot: Yeah!

Ryditz: All right, fresh sea bass. Let's go, I've starting cooking the rice.

Sazot: I've got the fish marinated.

Ryditz: Chop it then.

Sazot: Gotcha. (Proceeds to rapidly chop the bass into even squares, taking out the bones upon sight)

Haku: (using psychic powers to direct things) You got the spices?

Drill: You're the one whose floating them around.

Haku: Right. DING! That's the rice.

(Both teams cook hard, the Ima Bros. are done first, Haku and Drill finish shortly after. There was still 30 seconds left)

Wonder Chef: TIME! Ok, time for judging.

Ryditz: Hope you enjoy.

(The paella has yellow rice sprinkled with red spices, bits of bass are scatted around, four oysters surround the edges, and some shrimp is scattered around)

Fai: Hm. (Takes a plate and starts eating)

Diablowong: … (eats as well)

Wonder Chef: well looks good. (digs in)

(After finishing their meal, the judges give their scores)

Fai: Good flavor, nice mixing you two! 10.0 DING DING DING!

Diablowong: Meh, not that great. Yet good nontheless. 9.0 DING DING DING!

Wonder Chef: Superb cooking. 10.0 DING DING DING!

Total Score: 29/30

Haku: Help yourselves.

(There is yellow rice and a bunch of vegetables, and what looks like to be fish shavings)

Fai: … (Eats)

Diablo: … (sweatdrop, eats)

Wonder Chef: Looks Interesting. _Geez do these guys even know what paella is?_(eats)

(Once done judges give their score)

Fai: Such a weird flavor. 5.6

Drill: Uh oh.

Diablo: tasted really salty. 6.7

Wonder Chef: Interesting creation, but not that great. 7.0

Combined score: 19.3/30

Haku: Ah man.

Wonder Chef: AND THE IMA BROTHERS WIN!

(Audience roars in huge cheering and clapping)

_Next time: Ima Bros vs. the Todomeda's._

_Until later. _

RevivedSin


	9. Thanksgiving Special

_Happy Thanksgiving! This is a little treat from the DBQ crew for Thanksgiving holiday._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Todomeda Kevito.

Sazot and Ryditz are playing Soul Caliber III. Sazot is currently serving Ryditz's Yunsung with Taki.

"Yahoo! I win!" Sazot exclaimed as he bounced up and down letting his controller fall to the floor.

Suddenly the door is blasted open with a powerful kick presented by Kevito carrying a large bag of groceries, following behind him is Aura, also carrying a huge bag of groceries, and behind her is Diablowong hefting 28 bags of groceries on top of one another in Super Saiyan mode.

"Dude! Look at all that food!" Ryditz commented. "It could feed like an army."

"Or all the characters in this fanfiction." Kevito grumbled. "Now help Diablo with the groceries.

"Must get stronger…" Diablo said as Sazot and Ryditz took 9 bags each and put the groceries in the dining room, which is connected to the kitchen.

"So what's all this for anyway?' Drill questioned as he came down the stairs.

"Well you see there's this holiday celebrated in America called Thanksgiving." Kevito explained. "Basically, you pray to kami-sama for the bountiful food you have and you eat a great feast. It's a good get-together for friends and family."

"Why are there so many live turkeys Tomato-san?" Sazot asked as he looked around in the bags.

"Oh! That's because Turkey is the main dish, so I'm going to cook all of them for us to eat!" Kevito replied as he started de-feathering the turkeys by slicing the feathers off with his sword.

"I'll help too!" Ryditz said as he started de-feathering turkey's with swords from Kevito's private collection. Soon they were all helping and they cooked too. In the end, there were 5 huge turkeys in the middle of the table. Vegetable platters lay on the sides of the turkey. Chicken Noodle Soup, cranberry sauce, corn soufflé, stuffing, chow mein, fried rice, paella, pumpkin pie, chocolate cake, onigiri buns, sushi, wonton noodle soup, salted duck, and spotted dick lined the surroundings of the table. Everyone had a gold plate with fine cutlery and napkins in front of them. At the head of the table was Kevito, at the other end was Aura. To Kevito's right were Ryditz, Sazot, Drill, and Daiidin. To Kevito's left were Diablowong, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Mr. Popo.

"We pary to kami-sama…" Kevito started but was interupped by Daiidin.

"Does that mean your praying to me because you know I'm the new kami-sama right?" Daidiin asked.

"Crap. Well we'll just have to pray to the kai's then." Kevito suggested.

"Hai!" Rang everyone in unison.

"Eh hem. We pray kaioshin and the lesser kai's for this wonderful feast. We thank thee for the resources of this wonderful planet. May you watch over us on this night of grandeur. Amen and KAN-PAI!" Kevito prayed.

"KAN-PAI!" Everyone cheered and so began to dig into their food.

The End.

Ryditz: What? No eating contest?

RevivedSin: Nope.

Ryditz: Aw man.

Kevito: There's always next year I guess.


End file.
